Just Because
by Serene Death
Summary: Kazahaya doesn’t want to admit his feelings for Rikuo, and vice versa. So when they find a girl lying on the ground, what havoc will she cause? And what will they do about their feelings for each other? [RikuoxKaza, KakeixSaiga yaoi. OCxOC]
1. Enter: Aki and Aros

Hehe 33

KazaxRikuo; KakeixSaiga

**Summary**: Kazahaya doesn't want to admit his feelings for Rikuo, and vice versa. So when they find a girl lying on the ground, what havoc will she cause? And what will they do about their feelings for each other? RikuoKaza

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Legal Drug; Clamp does. STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!! TT

* * *

"Oh, my, who's this, Rikuo?" Kakei raised an eyebrow as Rikuo and Kazahaya came in, snow on their shoulders and hair. In Rikuo's arms was a girl. The older teen shrugged, putting her down on the couch as her eyes flickered open briefly.

She had amethyst eyes. Pure, beautiful, amethyst eyes to go with her alabaster skin and long raven hair. Kakei's and Saiga's eyes both widened. Heck, if they weren't older than her and into each other, they would've tried to date _her._ After all, she _was_ really pretty.

"Wh..ere...am...I?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, her amethyst eyes locked onto Rikuo and Kazahaya.

"The Green Drugstore," Kakei replied soothingly, kneeling next to her as he assessed the damage done to her by the freezing cold. Her amethyst eyes abruptly shut, and she was unconscious once again.

"I found her outside," Rikuo explained.

"Is she alright?" Kazahaya interrupted. "We were coming back from the mission you sent us on, and we found her just...lying there, in the snow," he muttered. Kakei studied her.

Her lush lips were blue, a sign that she was about to catch a bad case of either a cold or hypothermia. Her fingers trembled, even though she was unconscious.

"Kudo-kun," Kakei said as the fair-haired teen looked at him, startled. "Get blankets. Rikuo, bring her upstairs and put her in a bed-either your's or Kudo-kun's. And Saiga, please go get some medicine for her at the pharmacy." Everyone immediately rushed away as Kakei stood, watching the girl being carried away by Rikuo.

"Congratulations, Aki. You made quite the stir..." he chuckled. Then, he followed Rikuo up to tend to the girl.

* * *

One...

Two...

Three...

Ah, Four...--erm, kind of.

Two insanely hot guys were staring down at Aki as she momentarily froze. A blush crawled up to her cheeks as she looked around, studying each one with her intense eyes. One had short black hair and dark eyes that seemed to bore into her. Another had brownish-blondish hair and light colored eyes.

She was shivering--that much she knew. After all, Aki knew that she had also managed to pass out in the snow after the fight with Hayora. Speaking of which, was that bastard still alive? Aki struggled to move as she groaned, falling back. A searing pain had worked it's way up her spine and jolted through her body.

"It's not wise to move yet," someone advised as she looked up, seeing the fair-haired kid.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she snapped, angry at herself for being 'weak.' He visibly flinched, an eyebrow raised as she smiled sheepishly, apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm kind of in a...bad mood..."

"Wouldn't blame ya," the black-haired one commented, placing another blanket over her.

"I'm Kazahaya!"

"I'm Rikuo."

"And I'm Kakei. This is Saiga." Aki glanced up, seeing two adults as she grinned.

"I'm Aki. Thank you for...erm, rescuing me."

"Of course," Kakei smiled. "You are welcome to stay, as well."

Ah, Kakei--he, with his future-seeing abilities, had figured that this girl was important to Rikuo and Kazahaya's relationship. He and Saiga had long ago noticed that the two were constantly fighting, and they had also noticed that each always stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Rikuo and Kazahaya needed help--and Aki was going to help them.

But first, she needed...to...rest...

And she did so by promptly passing out.

* * *

"No way."

"COME ON!"

"No."

"RIKUUOO! COME ON!"

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Rikuo hissed as Kazahaya groaned exasperatedly.

"But she took my bed!" he whined, pouting.

"So?"

"So you were the one that put her on my bed!"

"I put her on the bed that was closest to the door."

Kazahaya and Rikuo were arguing once again. This time it was about their sleeping arrangements; Kazahaya's bed had been taken by Aki, meaning he had to sleep on the floor.

"Riiikkuuoooo!" he whined again. Rikuo sighed, running a hand through his jet-black hair as Kazahaya blushed momentarily. Yeahhh, Rikuo was hot--with his jet-black hair, hauntingly dark eyes, and pale skin, every girl swooned over him whenever he worked the cashier shift at the Green Drugstore. Sure, girls swooned over Kazahaya as well, but he never seemed to notice. That was proof of his innocent obliviousness.

"Ah...not to interrupt your fighting..." Both heads whipped around as Kazahaya blushed again. Rikuo avoided eye contact.

She really was pretty, now that her face wasn't so pale it looked white. Aki's raven-hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders as strands hung around her amethyst eyes and over her alabaster skin. Ah, her skin--it looked smooth, soft, and both teens were sure that if they touched her shoulder or arm, it would feel smooth and delicate. She looked like she could be bruised by anything.

"But..." she continued, "I don't have to sleep here. I mean, erm, I can just...leave, or sleep downstairs, or..."

"Feh," Rikuo growled. "Don't be an idiot. You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Aki smiled, showing pearly white teeth. Her smile lit up the insides of Rikuo and Kazahaya.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Kakei-chan! Saiga-chan!" Aki greeted as she sat down in front of the pair. Kakei and Saiga had been kissing; she could tell: both were gruff, a little flushed, and Aki could see a line of hickeys on Kakei's neck. Of course, this didn't startle her. She maintained her grace, smiling at the two as Kakei smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Aki said, bowing. "I owe you a lot."

"It's of no problem," Kakei smiled. "But, of course..."

"I know! I work here now, right? Rikuo-chan and Kaza-chan told me all about it. I'll start tomorrow!" Aki cheered happily. She swept those dark strands of hair from her face, bowing once again. "Arigatou, Kakei-chan!"

"...Iiya," Saiga said with a grin, placing a hand on Kakei's shoulder. "Iiya, little girl. It's fine, really." The man with sunglasses shrugged; he didn't believe Aki could be so mature about his and Kakei's relationship. She couldn't be much older than Kazahaya, really.

* * *

Aki really was a good worker, as Kakei found out. She was kind, smart, and was very, _very_ popular with the males who came to shop here. Her hair was tied up today with a black ribbon, but strands of her raven hair had fallen out so that they framed her amethyst eyes and pale skin.

"E-Excuse me," one teenage boy stuttered. "Ah...um...where's the..." He made a gesture with his hands. The boy was blushing. He thought Aki was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She gave him a warm smile.

"You need fever medicine?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. For my m-mom."

"Aisle five," she said with a smile, brushing away strands of her hair. Aki was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, courtesty of Rikuo. Of course, Saiga had to make adjustments to it, and after a few minutes the jeans fit her slim structure perfectly, if not for the fact that it still clung to her hips for dear life. She was, however, wearing a black halter top thanks to Kakei, who somehow managed to get his hands on one. Aki didn't know how he had oen already, and she didn't want to know either. On her arm, however, was a bandage--she didn't want people to see the tattoo that lay under it. Slowly, she snuck a glance at Kazahaya and Rikuo. They were each stocking shelves while Kazahaya yelled at Rikuo. They were so cute together; Aki could see why Aros-sama had told her to go to them. She reached deep into their minds, probing gently so that neither felt the intrusion. As she expected, yup--they had developed feelings for each other, but neither wanted to admit it. She giggled and Rikuo and Kazahaya both looked her way as she waved at them. They both waved back and then turned back to the job at hand. Another teenage boy had approached Aki as she looked at him, smiling.

"How may I help you?"

* * *

That was the seventeeth boy that had approached Aki. The _seventeenth._

Okay, yeah, so she was pretty--stunningly beautiful, even--but _seventeen?!_ That had to be a world record.

"Wow, Aki-chan sure is popular with the guys," Kazahaya stuttered. Rikuo grinned.

"Yeah. She came to me earlier today and told me that twenty guys had asked for her number out of the twenty-one that approached her."

"How come the one didn't ask her?" Kaza asked, haphazardly curious.

"He was an eight-year-old boy," Rikuo replied, leaning against the shelf as Kazahaya's eyes flickered to Rikuo momentarily. Yeah, Rikuo was hot, big deal.

* * *

Yeah, so Kazahaya was pretty, big deal. He was definitely cute, or-or something. Rikuo's eyes flickered down to Kazahaya, who was watching Aki with a curiosity. What, did he have a crush on her or something? --Not that Rikuo cared, of course.

"Oi, lovers in synch," Kakei said teasingly, "Back to work, please." Instantly, as if snapped out of a reverie, Rikuo jolted and went back to work. Kazahaya blushed, protesting that he and Rikuo weren't lovers even though it's so true and started going back to work as well.

* * *

Aki smirked as she saw Rikuo watching Kazahaya.

"Aros-sama," she said, whispering the name of her master. Her master was hauntingly handsome, with his pale skin and onyx eyes. He had black-as-night hair, the kind of black you only see at midnight. She was also in love with him. But Aki didn't really have to say that, did she? "Aros-sama," she said again, "I won't let you down! Rikuo and Kazahaya are going to realize their feelings soon!" Aki grinned, and went back to 'work.'

* * *

"Here," Rikuo said, setting a plate down before Aki as she clapped happily, grinning.

"Kyah! It looks soooo good!" she said as she devoured her food.

After two servings, Aki dragged herself up to where she, Rikuo, and Kazahaya now shared a room. She stripped out of her clothes, brushed her teeth, changed into one of Rikuo's oversized t-shirt that he had given her, and flopped onto his bed, her mind drifting off into sleep. Rikuo and Kazahaya followed up shortly afterwards. Rikuo lay down on the bed made for him, and Kazahaya lay down on his own bed.

During the middle of the night it got freezing. Rikuo shivered in his blankets, tossing and turning. He couldn't stand it. He stood up, walked over to where he thought his bed was, and lay down next to 'Aki.' At least now there was a sense of body heat.

Unknown to Rikuo, Aki was in the other bed as she muffled her laughs and snickers. Being telepathic came in handy. Beside her sat another man, Aros-sama. He was clad in black and dark feathers surrounded him, falling around him because of his black, feathery wings.

"Good job, Aki-chan," he murmured softly as Aki looked up into the eyes of her master. She and Aros stood as she swallowed her feelings and smiled back. Aki waved as he disappeared. Then, she sat, her eyes on Rikuo and Kazahaya. When Rikuo came and thought he had stumbled to his own bed, Aki quickly used her mind to switch the beds so that Rikuo had climbed onto Kazahaya's bed. Then she switched the beds back.

Aww, look at them now--Rikuo's arm was wrapped around Kazahaya's waist, and Kazahaya was snuggling close to Rikuo's chest. They made such a cute couple...

Aki yawned and climbed back into the covers.

_Aros...sama...I won't disappoint you!_

She couldn't wait to see them in the morning. How cute would it be to watch Kazahaya and Rikuo wake to see each other?

* * *

Hehe 33 First Legal Drug fanfic...Don't hate me! TT

I hope it was good! I'll post the next chapter soon


	2. Rikuo's a Pervert for Kaza

3 Hehe! Here's the next one!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN LEGAL DRUG! BUT GOD I WISH I DID! sobs in the fetal position

**Pairings:** a lot of RikuoKaza fluff in this one…but also a lot of AkiAros fluff too Oh yeah, and why not stick in some more yaoi and put in some KakeiSaiga? lol

* * *

Five 

Four

Three...

TWO...

ONE!!!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Aki inwardly burst out laughing as she focused all her strength onto not laughing her ass off at this moment. Kazahaya was had jumped up, pressed against the wall as Rikuo yawned, blinking away his grogginess. He was plainly confused; hadn't Rikuo stumbled over to _his_ bed where _Aki_ was sleeping last night? What the--

Aki composed herself as she sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Hey, she wasn't that bad at acting after all! HA,** WHAT NOW**, AROS-SAMA?! "Good morn--whhooaaaa. I didn't know you played that way, Rikuo-chan!" This simple little sentence made Rikuo glare at her and Kazahaya blush insanely.

"Aki--" Rikuo began threateningly, but he was cut off by Kakei and Saiga coming in. The man in sunglasses had his arm around his significant's neck as always, his head leaning on the shorter one's shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt," Kakei said, flashing a slight grin at Aki before he continued, "But there are a lot of customers in the store waiting for us to help them." Aki shrugged, standing up as she began to take off Rikuo's oversized shirt. Immediately all four guys turned to the wall, blushes scrawled on their faces (even Kakei's and Saiga's) as they muttered something about Aki being 'too frickin innocent...'

Erm, well, it wasn't that Aki was too innocent, she just was in love with Aros-sama and she knew that they were in love with each other. After all, Kaza-chan and Rikuo-chan were gay for each other...even if they didn't know it...Hehe 33

* * *

New record: 100. 

_One-hundred boys had come to the store just to see Aki today alone._

Rikuo nearly choked on his water as he saw the hundreth boy approach her shyly. His friends behind him urged him on silently, watching him as Aki stopped stocking a shelf, turning her attention to him.

"Yes?" she asked. Kaza was reading her lips. Rikuo was reading the boy's.

"Would you...um, like to...you know, go out sometime?" the boy stuttered. Aki grinned at him, patting him on the head (even though he was taller than her) and shook her head.

"Gomen ne! But...um..." she leaned in closer to the boy. "Will you keep a secret?" He nodded. "I already like someone!" she smiled. The boy nodded a little too much.

"Good luck with him, then...I guess..." he said forlornly, and walked away back to his group of friends as Aki turned back to the shelf. Rikuo pondered. _Who could she possibly like? _He directed his attention back to his own personal matters. _Who do I like?!_

And his dark eyes somehow strayed to Kazahaya.

"What?" Kaza asked, confused. A grin spread over Rikuo's face; a wolf's grin, more like.

"Stop looking so sexy, Kaza," he said with a smirk, knowing that the next thing would be--

"I'M NOT **SEXY**! YOU'RE JUST A **PERVERT**!"

Aki looked up, not really startled. Then she pulled out a camera and hurriedly took a picture of Kazahaya in all his blushing glory, and Rikuo, who was smirking. She would develop it later. After all, they were just sooo kawaii!

She really had to enjoy the simple things in life

* * *

_"Aros-sama...I..." Aki bit her lip, her eyes straying to Aros. His black-as-night hair hung over his eyes as he smirked._

_"Yes, my little telepathic Aki?" he asked. Aki didn't bother to try to read his mind; it never worked anyways._

_"..." she remained silent as she felt Aros's onyx eyes on her._

_"Aki, what is it?" he asked, now concerned. Aros placed his hand on her forehead. He seriously didn't know?_

_"Nothing, Aros-sama."_

_And truly, it was nothing._

* * *

"Huk!" Aki awoke with a start, seeing Kazahaya and Rikuo in the same bed...yet again. 

She clutched at her chest, heaving. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, and for some reason Aki felt the need to cry. After all, Aros-sama still didn't know what she felt for him, and most likely if she told him, he would try to 'let her down gently' and tell her that he loved some other mythical being. That would be so like him, to try and save her the pain.

**She loved him. But she was so tired of crying.**

Aki pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face into her bare legs as she sat silently. Her mind whirred as she went through various scenes. What if she did tell Aros-sama what she felt for him? What would he say? Would he reject Aki? Would he never want to speak to her again? Would he--

"Little girl?" a voice asked. Aki's head snapped up instantly as she hurriedly swiped away some tears. Too bad Saiga had already seen them. "What's wrong, little girl?" he asked. Aki smiled. It was so fake; so hurtful.

"Nothing," she said hoarsely. Then she cleared her throat. "Nothing, Saiga-chan! I'm fine!" Aki said unconvincingly. Saiga eyed the girl in front of him, sighing as he surprised her with an act of affection. The sunglasses-man pulled the girl to him gently, and gave her a small hug before letting her go.

"Alright, little girl. I'll talk with Kakei to see if you can have the day off."

"Oh--no! I mean, it's...it's fine, really, I--"

Saiga grinned. "Well, Kakei has another job for you anyways."

* * *

Rikuo and Kazahaya woke up in the same bed. AGAIN. 

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING?!" Rikuo asked angrily, jumping out of the bed as he looked at his bed. Aki was gone already. He checked his watch; it was still early in the morning. He had at least fifteen more minutes before he had to get up. Yawning, Rikuo glanced at Kazahaya, who was sleeping innocently in his own bed. The fair-haired teen shivered from the loss of body heat as Rikuo momentarily NEARLY blushed. Thanking the fact that he didn't blush easily, he sank into his bed, all of a sudden overwhelmed by the scent of cherry blossoms. He lay his head down on the pillow before shooting up immediately. There was something wet. He looked down at his pillow, touching it.

_Tears? The pillow's wet with...tears?_

Rikuo glanced up, startled.

_Aki..._

* * *

_Ohmyjizznapswhatisshewearing?!_

Kazahaya stumbled down the stairs, managing to look up before his jaw dropped. Behind him Rikuo walked down calmly. However, his eyes widened as well when he saw the sight before him.

"I take it you've seen Aki-chan?" Kakei merely said in passing as the two bishounen glanced at their employer, and back at Aki. She was wearing a short black skirt and a black top...only it looked kinda like a maid's outfit. She wore her long raven hair in a braid and a cap with two cat ears covered her head. She was talking to a dark-haired man that looked a teensy bit older than her.

"Wh...What the...I mean..."

Kakei chuckled. Rikuo stared hard at the outfit Aki was wearing. For some reason, he was envisioning Kazahaya in it instead of her. As if on cue, Aki turned around for a moment, winking at Rikuo. He paused, horrified. She hadn't heard what he was thinking, right?

...RIGHT?!

* * *

"Wakatteruuuu, Aros-samaaa! You don't have to worry about me!" Aki protested. Aros merely chuckled. A brief thought invaded Aki's mind.

_I wonder how Kazahaya would look in that..._

Aki froze, a blush staining her cheeks as she glanced at Aros, barely holding in her fit of laughter.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hehe--oh, Rikuo-chan was thinking of--hee--Kaza-chan--HAHA--in my outfit!" she said in between fits of giggles. Aki paused, turning around long enough to give a wink to Rikuo and then turning back to Aros. She could hear Rikuo's horrified thoughts inside his mind.

"I have to go now. Yuko-san is calling me," Aros said absentmindedly. He mentioned the space witch.

"...Aa," Aki said, nodding. Aros paused momentarily.

"Be careful of the guys around you," he muttered, "There's someone in this crowd of people"--there was a crowd full of guys that had crowded around Aki because they wanted to see her--"that's seeking something. I'll track him down later." Bending down, Aros kissed her on the forehead before waving with two fingers. "Ja." Then he was gone as Aki blushed.

She heard Rikuo's thoughts again.

_Oh holy crap I _CANNOT_ be thinking about him like that!! I CAN'T!_

She snickered.

_Oh how wrong you are, Riiikuo-chaaaan!_


End file.
